The Waiting
by lilly the pink
Summary: Cloud is in a happy relationship with Reno. But then he meets Zack. Reno/Cloud, eventual Reno/Zack/Cloud. Lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Reno is horny. Cloud isn't much better. Slash. Male on male loving. Yaoi. Homosexual copulation will be found henceforth. Willies get put in boy holes. Lemon. Etc. Consider yourself warned. If that's not your thing, don't read.

Normally he didn't mind the snow. Growing up in the mountainous Niebelheim gave him some tolerance to the cold, and he'd always found it relaxing to watch the flakes drift towards the ground. The colder temperatures and lazily drifting snowflakes were often nostalgic for Cloud, a pleasant association to his childhood that was rarely found in the warmer climes of Midgar. Tonight, however, he was tired and very much ready to curl up in a nice warm bed and the gray slush was wearing his spirits down. The dreary ShinRa building that he was currently patrolling seemed to further diminish the beauty of the snow, instead just making it into one more setback to endure.

Some nights patrol seemed to last forever.

Cloud heard the drone of a helicopter moving overhead and felt his mood rise slightly. Hopefully a certain redheaded Turk had finally finished his mission. His patrol partner also heard the noise and gave Cloud a smirk. His expression quickly shifted from smug to indignant, however, letting out a muffled 'oomph' as Cloud elbowed him in the ribs. Though the couple had tried to keep their relationship quiet, they had not managed to avoid rumours and Cloud was in no mood for the inevitable teasing that was sure to be sent his way.

For the past month the sound of helicopter blades had made Cloud's spirits rise, each time sparking a hope that a certain redhead would be on board. So far his hopes had been constantly dashed as he found nothing but an empty apartment waiting for him, and worry would once again claw through his stomach to replace the hope. Due to his status as cadet coupled with the often secretive nature of his lover's work, they had not even been able to so much as talk over the phone. Hopefully, tonight he wouldn't have to go back to an empty home.

Movement ahead caught both of the cadets' attention before any mockery could begin from his partner, and Cloud was more than happy to finally see the approaching pair of cadets due to relieve them from patrol. While it wasn't terribly late, it had been a long day and he was eager to get inside and warm up. Maybe he could even persuade the Turk to have a quiet night snuggling on the sofa in front of a good film if he was indeed back. Knowing his loudmouthed lover's inability to sit still, Cloud doubted he'd get this. At least not without constant groping.

The pair of cadets rushed inside, neither in any mood for idle banter as they headed towards the barracks and a nice warming shower, stopping briefly to report in from patrol. As soon as Cloud was finished with his hurried shower and had dropped his snow-damp laundry off, he headed towards the building that housed the Turks apartments. Cloud took the cardkey from his pocket as he approached his lover's door, hoping it was indeed his helicopter and looking forward to an evening away from the crowded barracks.

Warm smells of food and a pair of hastily kicked off boots greeted him as he entered the apartment, confirming that Reno was finally back. The mission had been fairly long, and the blond had missed the mischievous redhead. Cloud quickly removed his shoes, pushing them over to join the other pair and went in search of the owner of the apartment.

The neatness of the Turk's home never failed to surprise Cloud, and he absently noted it again as he moved through the softly lit living room. The sight of the minimal wooden furniture and the feel of the soft beige carpet under his feet soothed the weary cadet, as it always did upon entering the redhead's apartment. Cloud walked towards the kitchen, where delicious smells promised he'd find Reno. This had been another unexpected revelation at the beginning of their relationship; Reno could cook. Perhaps not brilliantly, but it beat the cafeteria food.

Cloud found his lover at his coffee machine. Hearing the younger man enter the room, Reno rushed and bundled the blonde into his arms, locking their mouths together. Cloud eventually broke the kiss and laid his head against the taller mans chest, relishing the strong, lithe form against him, finally relaxing fully now that he was safe in his lover's arms. Cloud hadn't realised just how much he worried for the Turk until the tension melted from his body.

'I missed you.' he murmured into Reno's open collar.

'So you got my message then?' Reno replied gruffly, moving his hand up to ruffle Cloud's blonde spikes, which were still slightly damp from his shower.

'Hmm?' Cloud reached down to his PHS, still not breaking the embrace. He found a message from Reno inviting him to his apartment, and didn't know whether to giggle or sigh at the crude innuendos the redhead had used. He settled on another kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Reno's and moving a hand through the unruly red hair.

'I'll go make up some food. And then we can have some dessert.' The lewd look that accompanied the end of that sentence made Cloud sure that the dessert would not be edible, at least not in the traditional sense, and it instantly brought a delicate blush to his cheeks. 'Or maybe we should just skip to the dessert, hmm?' With that he slid a hand down to firmly grope the shorter man's bottom, eliciting a quick intake of breath that made the redhead smirk.

'Go finish cooking.' Cloud stalked off to make them drinks, hoping his lover hadn't noticed the slight bulge in his trousers. He definitely wasn't tired anymore.

'So what do ya want me to give ya, love? How about some juicy sausage?'

Once they had finished eating and the table was clear, Cloud and Reno moved to the living room to put a movie on. Cloud was getting his quiet evening curled up in front of a TV after all. He had missed the easy conversations with Reno, and had found himself relaxing even more in Reno's presence during the meal.

While they were eating they had talked about small events over the past month and Reno related what he could of the mission. Hearing about Rude having to play the part of a karaoke DJ as part of their cover struck Cloud as ridiculously funny. When Reno confessed that he had snuck an Abba track into the player while there was a lull in volunteers, forcing Rude to sing along, Cloud fell into fits of laughter. The image of the usually reserved Turk singing 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight' was too much for Cloud and he had nearly choked on his food.

Now neither man paid much attention to the film; instead each revelled in the feel of the other's body spooned against their own, the comforting heat and closeness more than welcome after a month apart. Cloud felt the long day's weariness ease from his mind and body and be replaced by steadily increasing arousal. And if the hardness pressing insistently against his backside was anything to go by, Reno shared the sentiment.

Cloud turned so that he was facing Reno and took advantage of the access to his lover's lips. The kisses were tender with no urgency to them as the two men simply enjoyed each other. Cloud hummed his appreciation as Reno lightly added his tongue to the kiss.

A hand ghosted up Cloud's side to cradle the base of his head, fingers lightly massaging and stroking. The feather light touches sent shivers down his spine, and he ran his own hands over Reno's lithe form, enjoying the feel of subtle but firm muscle beneath the clothes.

The kiss became more heated and little pants and gasps of breath decorated the air. Reno manoeuvred them so that Cloud sat straddling his lap, hands on Cloud's hips to encourage him to grind his hips down against Reno's hardness, causing Reno to moan low in his throat at the glorious friction. Cloud got the hint and took a moment to concentrate on providing Reno with the pressure he clearly wanted. Reno responded by sliding a slender hand under Cloud's top and playing with a nipple, caressing and pinching in the way he knew Cloud enjoyed. At this, Cloud gasped and threw his head back, panting.

Reno took advantage of the beautifully pale throat bared to him and began nipping and suckling along the deliciously smooth expanse of skin. Reno's ministrations made Cloud gasp again, making the desire in him rise even more. He wanted to feel Reno's bare skin against him.

Cloud tilted his head back down so that he could meet Reno's lips with his own again. This kiss was harsher, filled with need as their tongues met. The buttons of Reno's shirt were hastily undone and Cloud slid it off lean shoulders to reveal a slender torso.

They parted their kiss again so that Reno could peel off Cloud's top, and he groaned as he was granted the feel of bare skin against his own. There was an edge of urgency to their kissing now and Reno stood, with Cloud still attached at his hips, to move them into the bedroom. Cloud locked his legs around Reno's waist and bit lightly at the point where neck meets shoulder. Reno growled at this assault, nearly tripping in his need to reach the bed and feel the blonde beneath him.

'Going to get that dessert I wanted now, hmm?' Reno eyed Cloud's bare torso lewdly and Cloud felt his cheeks burn.

Then Cloud felt himself falling backwards, landing on Reno's bed with the redhead sprawled on top of him and between his spread legs. The second they touched the bed, Reno was clawing at Cloud's belt and trousers and Cloud quickly started to comply, wiggling the unwanted items off as quickly as possible without having to move from under Reno's welcome weight.

As soon as all of his clothing was removed Cloud started to work on making Reno as naked as he himself was. Once his trousers had been removed, Reno reached up to the bedside drawer to grab the lube, and Cloud saw him pause as he caught sight of some of the toys they had in there. He must have decided against using any of them, however, as he was soon back to kissing Cloud as he put the little bottle within easy reach. Reno marked a trail from Cloud's ear to his collar bone, leaving little red marks that looked beautiful against the pale skin.

'Want you,' Reno panted out and Cloud felt another surge of need surge through him.

Cloud finally got the last of the clothes off Reno, and the redhead ground their exposed arousals together, making both of them moan.

Cloud rolled them so that he was straddling Reno's hips. He lightly kissed the throat beneath him, slowly working his way down but always keeping it light, teasing. Reno groaned as Cloud began lapping at a small nipple, and slender fingers gripped at Clouds shoulders and the top of his arms, trying to encourage more contact.

Cloud released the small bud from his lips and began to work his way further down, kissing and nipping at smooth, pearly skin and toned stomach until he reached a thatch of red hair. Reno's breath hitched in anticipation, but Cloud continued to tease, kissing the ridge between hip and groin.

'Please, baby. Suck me. Want your pretty little mouth around me.' Luminous blue eyes met sea green, mischievousness shining through them as Cloud moved lower. Never breaking eye contact, he lapped at the end of Reno's erection, causing Reno to flush with need, with want. Reno was clearly fighting an urge to thrust up into that teasing mouth and Cloud felt a smirk slide its way onto his face.

He suddenly took Reno in his mouth and swallowed as much of the hardness as he could, making Reno give a harsh cry at the abrupt pleasure. Cloud eased right to the very tip, then just as slowly moved down to the very hilt, swallowing to ease the way to the back of his throat. He gave a few slow, languid sucks, making sure to work all the way from base to tip then back again. He could feel his own need throbbing between his legs, desperate for the same sort of attention that he was currently giving Reno.

'Want to taste you too,' Cloud felt himself twitch at this request. He let Reno's erection slide from his mouth and lowered his head, tongue flitting out to lick at heavy balls before sucking one into his mouth. He brought a hand to lightly stroke Reno's penis and he let the globe out of his mouth with a loud sucking sound.

Cloud then began to turn, moving his hips towards Reno's face while keeping his own head nestled in Reno's groin. He felt Reno's hand grip a leg, moving him into position. Once he was settled he took Reno's length back into his mouth and groaned as he felt a slick digit enter him as a hot mouth enveloped his own erection.

Cloud set about putting the intense sensations to the back of his mind as he in turn attempted to provide Reno with as much pleasure as he possibly could, licking and sucking with all the skill he had. The air grew thick with the sound of harsh breathing and wet suction. The distinctly erotic sounds added to Cloud's excitement, leaving him feeling as though nothing of him was safe from Reno's assault on his senses.

A second finger was inserted into Cloud's tight heat, gently stretching and preparing him, making pleasure shoot through his entire body. He groaned as Reno's fingers moved in a way he particularly enjoyed. In retaliation, Cloud moved to tease the very tip of Reno's cock the way that he knew would make his lover writhe, causing a shudder to run the length of the redhead's body. Soon Cloud felt another finger enter him, further loosening him. Then an idea popped into his head.

'Lube,' Cloud managed to pant out after letting Reno's length slide from his mouth with a final lick. While he had never topped the redhead, he knew that Reno enjoyed the extra stimulation. Reno let out a deep groan at what he knew his lover was proposing and hastily fumbled a little tube into Cloud's hand.

Cloud quickly but thoroughly slicked up a few fingers of his right hand and reached around Reno's slender thigh, lightly stroking it as he passed before reaching a firm buttock. He gently rubbed at the puckered hole, making sure not to breach the entry, simply tease. With his other hand he gave a few light strokes of Reno's length before resuming his grip at the base, holding it in position for his mouth.

While his mouth lowered to consume Reno's erection, he smoothly pushed a slick digit into the tight hole. He smirked around the hardness filling his mouth as the dual sensations ripped a ragged cry from Reno, whose hands moved to tightly grip Cloud's thighs as though holding on for dear life.

Cloud once again began to bob his head while he simultaneously massaged the silky tightness enveloping his finger. He moved his left hand to lightly restrain the hips that were attempting to buck and force Reno's hardness deeper into his mouth, gently massaging smooth skin with his thumb to soothe the redhead.

'Cloud,' Reno gasped out, 'Want to be in you. Now, Love. Need you.' Reno's voice was thick with arousal.

Excitement rushed thickly through Cloud's veins; Reno wasn't the only one becoming desperate. He wanted to feel Reno's hardness fill him, moving deep within him. The anticipation rose within him, making his heart thunder in his chest.

Cloud eased his finger from Reno and let the swollen length fall from between his lips, giving one final kiss to the tip, before turning himself to straddle Reno's stomach.

Sky blue eyes met sea green and Cloud felt himself locked in place, unable or unwilling to move as he looked into those eyes that he had always found so beautiful.

Then the spell broke as Reno moved into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Cloud, trailing kisses down his cheekbone. Cloud was practically shaking with need now, and he could feel the tension in the body below him, thrumming with the same desire.

After another kiss that made heat pool into Cloud's groin, Reno moved them again, positioning them so that Cloud lay on his back with Reno between spread legs. The bed dipped slightly as Reno reached above Cloud for a pillow, and Cloud obligingly raised his hips for it to be positioned.

'Ready, Love?' Cloud's heart swelled as Reno acted so tenderly considerate despite his obvious state of desperate arousal.

'Please, yes. Do it. Do me.' Cloud squirmed beneath Reno, his excitement making him unable to be still. Then Cloud felt Reno moving, lowering his arm to take himself in hand and better position himself to enter Cloud. Cloud moaned in anticipation, needing to feel his lover inside of him.

Reno's slick length finally breached Cloud's hot entrance, and while there was a slight discomfort, he was well stretched and relaxed and it soon dissipated, replaced by severe pleasure that thrummed throughout his entire body. He wasn't going to last at this rate; should Reno move within him now the intense pleasure would tip him over the edge.

He reached up to wind his arms around slender shoulders and brought Reno's delicate red lips to meet his own. The kiss was tender, filled with love, as both instinctively understood that they each needed a slight pause to collect themselves and anything more heated would have been counterproductive. As they parted they were both still breathing heavily, but the edge of desperation both men had been feeling had receded slightly.

'Missed you,' Cloud whispered. And he truly had; the month Reno had been away had been filled with worry and longing. Now that they were joined so intimately, Cloud felt his love give an extra layer of depth, emotional pleasure mixing with physical to make his body sing.

In reply Reno simply gave a little smile and stroked long pianists fingers through golden hair, face so full of care and love that Cloud felt his breath hitch slightly. Then suddenly Clouds breath was catching for a completely different reason as Reno began to move deep within him.

Reno began a steady rhythm, but Cloud wanted it harder, rougher. He wanted to imprint himself on Reno, wanted to make up for the month lost. Cloud began to move his hips up to meet Reno's thrusts and grasped at pale shoulders with his hands, trying to get more friction. Reno gave in to Cloud's silent demands and soon Cloud was soon gasping and mewling with his need for release. They were both so close to the edge, and this new tempo was pushing them even closer.

Suddenly Reno's hand was around Cloud's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts, and Cloud as undone. He felt his muscles clench around Reno's length as he cried out his release, chest heaving at the intense waves of pleasure. After a few more erratic thrusts Reno joined him in orgasm and he felt seed explode into his passage.

After a moment of stillness in which both men desperately tried to control their breathing Reno eased himself from Cloud, who hissed slightly in his sensitivity. Reno gave him a gentle kiss on the nose in silent apology and lay down beside him, both enjoying a moment to relax in each other's arms.

Sex often left Cloud feeling contentedly drained of energy. It had the opposite effect on Reno. The usually fidgety redhead became positively restless. While he always made sure to cuddle Cloud afterwards until he fell asleep, Cloud had woken later more than once to find Reno absent from the bed, cleaning or doing some other paltry task to burn off some energy. Now as they lay together, Cloud felt one of Reno's hands playing in his hair and gently massaging his scalp while the other stroked his arm, but otherwise Reno managed to be still.

Reno soon untangled himself from Cloud, moving from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. He soon returned with a damp cloth and began to run it down Cloud's pale stomach and Cloud felt much more comfortable once the last traces of stickiness were wiped from his body. Reno sauntered back to the bathroom to return the cloth and to presumably to clean himself up a little too. Cloud was beginning to miss the warm body next to his, but then Reno was next to him again and he could relax back into a sleepy state of fulfilment.

The waiting was over. He had his love back and everything was fine again. He could relax and sleep peacefully tonight.

'So, baby, you ready to go again?'

Perhaps not as peacefully as he'd hoped.

Cloud lay sleepily in the comfort of Reno's arms, serenely enjoying the warmth as he listened to his lover's steady heartbeat. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet; he was enjoying being in Reno's arms too much.

'You ok, love?' Reno sleepily mumbled out. Cloud hadn't even realised he was awake.

'Mmmh. Happy,' Was the tired reply. Reno's hand came up to gently stroke Clouds hair, pushing Cloud even closer to sleep.

Cloud felt Reno's lips press to the top of his head before the chest beneath his ear began the steady rise and fall of sleep, arms still holding him tightly even in slumber. Feeling safe and reassured in that warm embrace, Cloud finally surrendered himself to sleep.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm planning on having this run for a fair few chapters and I've also started writing a prequel as well as a sequel. I don't have a beta, though, and if anyone's willing to beta for me, even if it's just an odd chapter or two, pretty pretty please get in touch!

Also, next chapter is longer and has more than just wanton smut. I promise.

Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money from this.  
Characters: Reno/Cloud, eventual Reno/Zack/Cloud.  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: m/m sex, slash  
Notes: Canon mostly ignored.  
Summary: Cloud is in a happy relationship with Reno, but then he meets Zack.

Beta: Shadow-of-what

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was an incessant bleating noise that was dragging him from sleep. He didn't want to be dragged from sleep. He _liked_ sleep. He was all warm and cosy. Bloody alarms.

Reno sighed and made the considerable effort to wake up. Rolling over and hitting the snooze on the alarm clock seemed to take even more work.

Finally peace reigned once again, for another fifteen minutes at least, and he could snuggle up in the warmth of his bed again. Not that big bad Turks snuggled. Oh no. He was conserving heat. Yep, just conserving the warmth. It was winter after all.

Something soft wriggled against his side. His Turk-honed senses didn't start screaming at him, so his sleep-addled mind reasoned that it was not dangerous and he could carry on not-snuggling. That was until it started mumbling at him, and Reno had to smile as his sense returned. He was home. The mission was over. And Cloud was here. Reno shifted to better accommodate the blonde against his side and wrapped an arm around him.

'You awake, baby?'

'No,' Came the slightly petulant reply and Reno smiled again at how adorably childish Cloud could be before he was fully awake.

Reno sighed happily as Cloud burrowed further into his side, enjoying the warm softness of the body next to him. He would have been happy to stay like that with his little blonde forever, but his stomach started letting him know that it was empty in a rather loud and rumbling fashion.

'You want breakfast in bed?'

'Mmmh, sounds good. You want a hand?'

'Na, I'm good thanks love,'

Reno rolled out of bed and reached for pair of pyjama bottoms to put on. After a quick longing glance at the warm bed and the blonde laid upon it, he sauntered into the kitchen to see what was still edible after a month away.

He managed to find a packet of pancake mix and set about preparing breakfast. He usually made sure to keep some food handy that would probably not have new life forms growing in it after a long mission, but he'd still need to get some shopping done later.

'Hey, sleeping beauty. I have pancakes.' He set two empty plates alongside another piled up with pancakes onto the middle of the bed, and then turned to collect cutlery and various bottles of syrup. By the time he returned, the previously sleepy cadet was wide awake and greedily eyeing the food, clearly impatient for utensils so that he could start. Reno sat cross-legged on top on the bed sheets and watched as his lover transferred a huge pile onto his plate before smothering it in maple syrup and viciously attacking it.

'So, what's the plan for today?' Reno asked as he started cutting into his breakfast at a much more sedate pace than Cloud.

'Mission. 0930.' Cloud answered between huge mouthfuls.

'So that's why you're not at morning drills,'

A muffled 'Mumph,' was all Reno got in reply as Cloud put a fork to his mouth, piled up much larger than he'd ever think was possible for those dainty lips to allow.

'You hungry there, kid?' He asked, amusement colouring his voice.

'Sorry, s'good,' Cloud swallowed his mouthful and started cutting much smaller chunks. Reno knew that while the food cadets were given wasn't especially bad, it wasn't brilliant either. It was like cafeteria food the world over; not as warm or as fresh as it could be. Even ones from a packet mix, freshly made pancakes hot off the stove must be delicious in comparison. Reno promised himself that he'd take Cloud out to a restaurant soon. They could do with going on a proper date after all; as much as he'd like to, they really shouldn't spend all of their time together in a bed.

'S'ok.' He finally answered, breaking away from his inner musings, 'So, you going to be back tonight?'

'Tomorrow. It seems like it's a bit of a flight out, and they're not clear what levels of monsters have been popping up, so they've booked us room at the inn. Oh, it's in Modeoheim by the way. Tseng's flying, and a SOLDIER and a couple more cadets are going too. You finished with your plate?'

Reno handed over the empty plate he'd left resting against his knee and Cloud headed for the kitchen, only to suddenly remember his naked state and nearly drop the plates in embarrassment. Reno sat back to watch in amusement as Cloud hastily dumped the plates back onto the bed so that he could reach for the nearest article of clothing; an old, baggy t-shirt of Reno's that would reach his mid-thigh.

With a dark blush kissing his pale cheeks, Cloud made another move towards the kitchen. The top barely preserved Cloud's modesty and it gave enticing hints of smooth thigh as he walked, making Reno groan in appreciation.

Reno suddenly realised that the next day would be Sunday. Cloud would have to be at the barracks by lights out, unless he was still out on a mission, so they wouldn't be able to spend the night together again until next weekend. And it sounded like Cloud would be back fairly late, making it unlikely that they would even be able to spend the afternoon together. Reno sighed. He had finally got home from his own mission and was hoping to have a little more time with his little blonde.

Well, he decided, he'd just have to make the most of this morning.

When Cloud came back into the bedroom Reno scooted back so that his back was resting against the headboard and patted his thigh, inviting Cloud to join him. Cloud gave him a small but, in Reno's opinion, beautifully stunning smile and climbed over the bed towards him. Reno happily wrapped his arms around his precious bundle, one hand lightly playing with silky blonde hair, as Cloud settled with his back resting against Reno's chest.

He felt Cloud reach a dainty hand up to play with a lock of his own fiery hair that had spilled over a shoulder. As they were sitting, Cloud's hands would occasionally drift to stroke and caress his shoulder or chest, but mainly contented themselves with playing with red hair. Reno knew that Cloud particularly liked his hair, often touching or playing with it when they were alone like this. Not that Reno was complaining; he'd always found it relaxing to have his hair petted, and Cloud was always particularly gentle, almost reverent, in his touches.

Now as they sat, both Cloud and Reno used soft caresses to convince themselves that they were indeed together again, light touches to convey a depth of feeling for the other that neither had the words to describe.

Reno knew that Cloud would only be away one night, as cadets generally weren't sent on especially long missions, but being apart was easier to bear when he was the one on the mission rather than the one waiting at home. The waiting made everything worse, made worries grow and turned nights sleepless. But Reno pushed this from his mind as he held Cloud, content to sit mostly in silence for a while, simply enjoying the feel of warm skin and soft, loving touches, until a thought he'd had earlier resurfaced.

'Ya know, I don't have to be in until 10 today. It's about 7ish now. I think I want some more of that syrup.' He murmured into Clouds ear.

'Hmmm,' the inquisitive noise turned sensual as Reno began to suck, kiss and lick at Cloud's exposed throat and shoulder. They gradually moved so that they were lying down face to face, Reno hovering above Cloud, and could kiss properly.

Reno ran his hands over developing muscles that produced such a lovely contrast to the baby soft skin covering them and enjoyed the little noises of pleasure that this produced. He was soon reaching for the sweet syrups they had smothered their pancakes with, left sitting on his bedside table.

As he slid his old shirt off the small blonde, Reno was once again amazed at how stunningly beautiful Cloud was, body toned delightfully due to strict training, naturally slender and supple. He grinned at the sight; it was all his to play with.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cloud got up for a second time that morning, reluctantly leaving the warmth of the bed and the comfort of his lover. Reno gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and moved into the kitchen to put the coffee machine on. Cloud made a beeline for the shower, making sure Reno didn't notice the direction he was headed in and locking the door behind him. It felt slightly underhanded, but he needed to get cleaned up. If Reno managed to sneak in with him as he usually did, Cloud would never be on time for his mission briefing.

He finished with his hasty shower and gulped down a potion to remove the marks Reno had left on him last night and this morning, then towelled the excess water from his hair. He didn't bother to even attempt anything else as it would be hidden under a helmet soon enough. Anyway, Cloud reasoned, his hair always resisted all attempts at styling, constantly bouncing back into its usual spiky mess no matter how many products he weighed it down with. Once he was dry and dressed in some spare clothes he kept at Reno's apartment for the times he stayed over, Cloud walked to the kitchen to find a slightly dejected Turk.

Cloud understood that Reno wasn't only sulking because he'd been denied fun shower time, but also because they were going to be separated again so soon after Reno finally got home. He knew that the Turk would hack into mission communications whenever Cloud was sent away, so he'd always know all the details. At least he'd know of any injuries Cloud had sustained as well as when he'd be home.

This wasn't a luxury afforded to Cloud. He didn't have the clearance, skill, or means to attempt to spy on any of Reno's missions, and it was this state of constantly not knowing that made Cloud's worry so much worse.

Cloud knew, however, that even though Reno checked up on him, he still worried, and so Cloud did what little he could to reassure him.

'I'll not be gone too long, and I should have next weekend off.'

'I know. Just missed ya. Hows about we go somewhere next weekend? Have a meal an' a movie out or something.'

'Sure, sounds good.' Cloud glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and realised it was time to leave. 'Oh crap, I've gotta go or I'm going to be late. Say hi to Rude for me.' Cloud gave Reno a light kiss goodbye and left the apartment. He headed towards the complex that housed the barracks; he'd worn his civilian clothes to see Reno and he'd need to change into his cadet uniform for the mission.

Though it had stopped snowing, it was still very cold and the icy wind bit at any exposed skin as Cloud hurried across the grounds. He was a bit disappointed that he was leaving so soon after Reno finally got back, but at least he had a date next weekend.

That thought put a content little smile on Clouds face as he changed clothes and picked up bags that he'd had the forethought to pack before patrol the previous day. In the weeks before Reno'd been shipped away they hadn't had much time for a proper date, both too busy with work for anything more than a shared bed on weekends, but now he'd be sure to make up for that.

Cloud reached the briefing area with about five minutes to spare. He found the other cadets already waiting, but at least he'd arrived before the SOLDIER and Tseng. Cloud hastily crammed his helmet onto his head as a boisterous laugh sounded around the corner. A second later Tseng and a tall First Class came into view. He'd not met this Soldier before, and discreetly took stock of him.

He had the bronzed skin and build that resembled a surfer more than a warrior, with an open face and black spiky hair that rivalled Cloud's in its defiance of gravity. The First walked with a huge bounce to his step and had a laugh so infectious it had Tseng smiling along. Cloud decided that he seemed friendly enough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'I met a really nice SOLDIER on this mission. He even offered to help me with my sword work. And he's a country boy, like me.' Cloud was currently sitting in one of the less popular recreation rooms so that he could speak to Reno with a little more privacy than he would have anywhere else that was easily accessible. He had hoped that the mission would end sooner so that they could spend some time together, but as it was, a phone call would have to do.

'And what's your SOLDIER boy called?' An edge of anger had crept into Reno's voice and Cloud felt the excitement of making a new friend suddenly evaporate.

'Please don't be like this, Reno.' Cloud murmured, suddenly feeling very tired.

'Sorry, love. I just get jealous sometimes, you know. And I don't trust some of those SOLDIERS. I don't want you to get hurt.' Cloud knew that Reno was thinking of the manner in which they had met. Or rather, the way he had met Rude, and Reno by extension. Even after a year and a half, that incident still occasionally plagued his dreams at night. He understood Reno's worry.

'I'll be careful, I promise. I really don't want a repeat of what happened before. Anyway, he really does just seem nice. Oh, he's called Zack by the way, Zack Fair.'

'I know Zack. He's alright.' Reno sounded slightly mollified now that he knew the person that they'd been discussing. 'Had a few missions with him myself. How's about we invite him an' Rude over on Saturday. We can get a few films, have a few beers and order take-out.' That was a peace offering if Cloud ever heard one, and he happily took it. Anyway, it would be nice to see Zack again

'Sure, but you sure you don't mind missing our night out?'

'Na, we can always do that the weekend after, love. Anyway, Rude's been bugging me to see you. Keeps asking me how you are. He's like a mama bear where you're concerned.'

Cloud laughed at the description of the big bald Turk, though he agreed with the accuracy of it.

'Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing him too. I missed him as well while you were away.' Despite his first impression of Rude, they had become very close very quickly, and now he thought of Rude as family.

Cloud wasn't so good with first impressions- the second time he met Reno, Cloud had tasered him. Of course Rude had encouraged it, but it didn't change the fact that he now very much cared for Reno, who he'd initially found fairly scary. Hopefully, he was closer to the mark with his impression of Zack.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

'Erm. What the hell is that? Reno, what's happening?' Reno chucked at Zack's distress, and gave a fond glance to the cause of it.

'They're friends.'

'But that's just so weird!'

'I think it's kinda sweet.'

The subject of this discussion currently sat oblivious to it, concentration clearly elsewhere.

'Um... are they related or something?' Reno tried not to laugh, but then the image of Rude with Clouds blond spikes popped into his head and he had to give in.

'Do they look like they're related?' He managed to choke out.

'Erm. No.' Zack gasped as another idea obviously struck him and stage whispered, 'Are they dating?' Reno laughed even harder, completely unable to picture the two in any kind of romantic relationship and finding the idea utterly hilarious.

When he managed to get himself under control, Reno assured Zack that their relationship was completely platonic.

'Just friends then?' Zack sounded fairly sceptical.

'Yep, just friends. Or maybe more like brothers. Rude's been super protective from day one.'

'But why is Cloud sitting on Rude's knee?'

Rude was presently sat cross-legged on the floor with Cloud curled up on his knee. Both of them stared intently at the TV screen as they played Mario Kart. As Zack and Reno watched, Cloud shifted slightly so that he could rest his head against Rude's shoulder while still watching the screen, unconsciously pouting as he repeatedly crashed into an animated cow.

Reno secretly thought that they were adorable like that. He knew that his partner had always wanted kids and being able to baby Cloud as he did made him happy. It was still pretty strange to see the stoic Turk act like such a mother hen though, especially as he only ever acted this way around Cloud.

On seeing the two so close, Reno often felt a twinge of jealousy that Rude was able to give his boyfriend something that he himself couldn't, but it would always pass quickly. Not that he'd ever want to change their relationship; he was perfectly happy with what they had, and grateful that Cloud could also have something so meaningful with Rude. He considered himself lucky that two people he cared for got along so well. But that didn't change the fact that this was something that Reno couldn't provide Cloud with, and he envied that at times.

'They're happy like that.' He finally answered Zack, 'Come on, let's grab a beer.'

Reno led Zack into the kitchen and waited for the inevitable questions. He popped the lids off two beer bottles and handed one to Zack before taking a long swig of his own.

'So, how d'you know Cloud?'

'About a month or so after the kid moved here he was attacked. Rude jumped to his rescue then called me in to help with cleaning up.' Reno sighed. This was a bit of a sore topic for him. Not only did he dislike thinking of the state Cloud had been in the first time they'd met, he also wasn't particularly proud of the way he'd acted around the blonde at first. He decided to distract Zack.

'Wanna order pizza?'

'Yeah! I'm starving. I want one with _everything_ on it.'

After dozens of other nights like this one, Reno knew by heart what Cloud and Rude would want so he ordered for them - that way they could finish their game without interruption. Reno and Zack sat and watched them for a while, talking quietly about nothing much and amused over Cloud's tendency to crash into penguins, cows and generally anything that could be crashed into. Once it the race finished the pair on the floor finally seemed to notice that there was an extra person in the room.

'Hi, Zack,' Cloud smiled, 'Sorry, I didn't notice you come in.'

Rude just gave a silent nod in greeting and moved a hand up to ruffle Cloud's hair.

'Hey, s'ok.' Zack laughed, 'So, you normally that bad at Mario Kart?'

Cloud blushed prettily, 'I can't help it - the cows have it in for me.' He said it so earnestly that Reno and Zack had to laugh.

Rude and Cloud moved over to the loveseat so that they could all talk as they waited for their food to arrive. They argued over what film to watch for a while; Reno wanted to watch a horror but Cloud adamantly refused to watch anything scary, so they finally decided upon an action film.

The food finally arrived and Reno watched amusedly as Zack bounded to the door, looking exactly like a puppy eager to be fed. Reno followed him and picked up a few extra goodies from the kitchen on the way back. Cloud's eyes lit up at the bowl of fruity sweets that Reno put down in front of the blonde; he had a sweet tooth like no other.

They turned off the lights and put the movie on, making quick work of the pizza. Reno was glad that it was fairly dark in the room; he hadn't planned for Cloud to be quite so sexy as he sucked on the sweets. As a small pink tongue darted out to lick fingers clean each time another bright sweet was brought to red lips, Reno found himself getting harder.

He was sure Cloud wasn't doing it on purpose, the blonde was too shy to try anything like that with other people in the room, but that just seemed to make it even more tantalising.

Cloud had asked that they keep their relationship quiet from Zack for now; Cloud didn't yet know Zack particularly well and wanted to get to know the SOLDIER better before sharing anything so personal with his somewhat mentor. That meant that Reno couldn't even find relief in a kiss until they were alone, so he sat back and expected to be tormented every time he glanced in the blonde's direction.

The entire night, Reno also closely but discreetly watched how Zack treated his precious blonde, making sure that there was nothing less than innocent between the two. He could see Rude doing the same, knowing his partner's instinctive need to protect Cloud was as strong as his own. He trusted Cloud, but the blonde was so innocent at times that he couldn't help but worry.

Reno thought of Zack as a friend- they'd worked together a few times and every so often got together for drinks. He also knew that Zack had a girlfriend in the slums; he'd seen him visiting her while he was on guard duty sometimes. Zack had even talked about her a time or two. But he'd always worry about Cloud and do everything in his power to stop his blonde love from getting hurt, and so he watched Zack.

Zack had ruffled Cloud's hair a few times, sending possessive jealousy burning through Reno, but had shown no sign of anything other than good-natured friendship towards Cloud. As the night wore on, Reno relaxed slightly, still vigilant but fairly convinced that Zack's motives towards Cloud weren't bad, and another friend for Cloud just had to be good news.

Between warily watching Zack and being distracted by Cloud's lips sucking on colourful sweets, Reno found he couldn't remember a single detail of the film they'd put on.

XxxxxxxxX

Reno had enjoyed having everyone over, and was relieved now that he had seen how Zack treated Cloud, but he was glad now that they were gone, finally leaving him alone with Cloud. He slipped the goggles off his forehead as he watched Cloud's even breathing, smiling lovingly at the pale hand on his knee which was twitching along to whatever dream Cloud was currently in. He had plans for the little blonde that was currently resting his head sleepily on Reno's lap, where a slight bulge was forming due to naughty thoughts running through his mind.

Reno sat quietly stroking Clouds hair for a few moments longer, deciding on what he wanted to do with his lover. The shower seemed like a fun place to start. And they both had the following day free; he could take it slow. That made Reno grin. He loved making Cloud beg.

Cloud made a small noise in his sleep and Reno decided that just wouldn't do. He gave the blonde's shoulder a small shake. Reno felt a bit mean as bright blue eyes looked up at him dazedly, but he just couldn't help himself.

'Hope you're not too tired, love. Got plans for you.'

Cloud rolled his eyes.

'You've always got plans for me.' Reno smiled- the blonde wasn't wrong.

'Get up here, I want a kiss.' Cloud didn't look particularly tired anymore as he lifted his head off of Reno's lap and clambered up into waiting arms.

Reno got the kiss he'd been after, and more besides. The little nap seemed to have given Cloud plenty of energy and he was playfully planting little kisses and nips on Reno's jaw and neck. Reno arched his head back, happy to let Cloud do as he wanted for now, and tenderly stroked his hands down firm thighs.

Reno gradually eased his hands upwards so that he could gently massage Cloud's back, earning himself a groan of pleasure. Cloud's soft mouth was suddenly pressing once again against Reno's, and tasting delightfully of the fruity sweets he'd been sucking on earlier. Reno decided he'd have to buy Cloud goodies more often; they made him taste even sweeter than he usually did.

'Fancy a shower, love?'

'You just want me all naked and wet, don't you?'

'Oh Gods, yes.' Reno practically drooled at that mental image and Cloud laughed as his eyes started to glaze over.

Reno began slowly working at cloud's clothes between fruit-flavoured kisses and soon had a delightfully naked cadet on his lap. He ran his hands over every inch of bare flesh he could reach, desperately enjoying the feel of the hot skin under his hands.

There was something extremely arousing in being fully clothed while his lover was so bare, but he decided that he enjoyed the feel of Cloud's skin against his own much better. He happily moved back slightly to accommodate pale hands as Cloud began unfastening his shirt and sucked harder on Cloud's tongue.

There was a deep blush working its way down Cloud's cheeks and throat and across his bare chest, making a lovely contrast to the rest of his seashell-pale skin. Reno softly trailed fingertips against the flushed skin before Cloud was pushing the shirt off his shoulders and undoing his belt buckle.

Reno placed Cloud onto the seat next to him so that he could take off his trousers. He stood and slowly eased the belt through the loops, grinning as Cloud's eyes were riveted to his bulging crotch. He dropped his now-loose belt to the floor and gradually eased the trouser buttons undone one by one.

The fabric had tightly hugged his hips even before his arousal had stolen any remaining space, and it was a relief to let the trousers slide down his thighs, revealing his nudity underneath. Reno smirked as Cloud's blush deepened at the sight of his hardness and he hunched over the sofa to claim the blonde's lips.

Reno encouraged Cloud to wrap his arms around his shoulders, then slid his long hands to rest under lightly muscled thighs and stood straight again. He felt Cloud's hand slip off the band holding his hair back, then gently start massaging his head and Reno let out a low moan as he deft fingers worked over his scalp.

Reno had to work hard to concentrate in order to walk in a straight line as Cloud began sucking on his earlobe while continuing his scalp massage.

'Damn it, babe, if you keep doing that then I'm going to drop you and do you right here on the floor.'

Cloud gave a final suck and shot Reno a look of wide eyed innocence. Maybe Zack _was_ a bad influence after all.

Once they reached the bathroom, Reno set Cloud down on a countertop; hastily setting aside a pile of fluffy towels and turning the water on once his hands were free. When everything was organised, Reno turned to his blonde lover, easily carrying the slender cadet under the warm spray. Cloud gave a sweet little laugh, probably from being carried everywhere, and Reno gave a lopsided grin in reply. He loved feeling Cloud's body against his.

Reno couldn't help his breath from hitching once they were under the water; seeing the way small drops of moisture made their way down smooth, pale skin was unbelievably arousing. He had stopped to watch a few droplets run their course, but a polite cough brought him back to himself and he flashed Cloud a mischievous grin as he set his lover back on his feet.

Reno grabbed his citrus scented body wash and squirted a large dollop onto his hand, working it in large sweeping caresses over the length of Cloud's body, and filling the air with the sharp smell of fruit. Reno made sure to keep all of their touches light and teasing, their kisses full of sweetness and love rather than burning passion. There was time for that later. Right now he wanted to enjoy his little cadet slowly.

When he went to his knees so that he could give Cloud's thighs and calves the same treatment, he felt Cloud's dainty hands take purchase on his shoulders to steady the blonde. Reno slowly stroked his hands along the insides of Cloud's thighs and up to grip firm buttocks, briefly teasing the tight ring of muscle before moving them back down to trail against the back of Cloud's knees. He was careful to avoid Cloud's hardness, though he occasionally made a move towards it, stopping at the last moment to move in a new direction and making Cloud moan with need.

By the time he moved back to his feet, Cloud was panting with desire, and Reno felt a wave of satisfaction mixed with desire of his own at being able to produce such a reaction in his lover. He watched as Cloud picked up the bottle and began working his hands over Reno's body.

Reno leant back against tiles, feeling both relaxed and incredibly stimulated at the same time, and closed his eyes in enjoyment. They shot open once again, however, as he felt Cloud's mouth close around his erection, sucking down as far as he could go. The sight of plump lips around his hardness coupled with the big blue eyes staring up at him made Reno's knees weak.

A low moan escaped his lips as Cloud moved up to suck only at the very tip of his hardness, teasing until Reno thought he'd burst. Reno was panting out broken pleas when Cloud finally began bobbing his head once again, and the sudden suction along his length tore a hoarse cry from his throat.

Orgasm built to breaking point within Reno and he had to hold himself back from thrusting deep into that pretty mouth. When Cloud added teeth to the mix, very lightly scraping them against tender skin, the hint of danger pushed Reno over the edge and into his release. Pleasure thrummed through his body, making his chest heave. Reno was distantly aware that he was making _some_ sort of noises, and quite loud ones at that, but wasn't interested in concentrating long enough to work out what they were.

As the pleasure faded from an overwhelming roar to a loud hum, Reno leant his head against cool tiles and felt adrenaline pump through his veins.

He glanced down to see Cloud lapping at a few drops that he had managed to spill and Reno felt the arousal stir in his belly once again.

Reno helped pull Cloud to his feet to taste himself on his lover's lips, and decided that they'd been in the shower long enough. He wanted to see Cloud spread across his bed, writhing in pleasure.

With one final kiss, Reno turned the water off and jumped out of the cubicle. He wrapped a towel around himself and draped another around Cloud's shoulders. The pair gently towelled each other dry, making even this act into foreplay with tender caresses of soft towels.

When they were as dry as they were going to get, Reno led Cloud into the bedroom. The blonde climbed onto the bed and sat still, waiting for him to move. Reno obliged and covered Cloud's body with his own, spending several enjoyable moments gently claiming Cloud's lips.

Reno eased Cloud's arms up above his head, arms reaching towards the headboard. He tried to distract Cloud as much as possible as he quickly clipped handcuffs into place. Reno wasn't particularly interested in having Cloud completely under his control, but rather wanted to be able to take his time enjoying the blonde's body, to kiss and caress without interruption.

'Sneaky Turk,' Cloud gasped as the cuffs clicked into place and Reno smirked down at him.

Reno moved along Cloud's body, down the flushed chest that was now arched so beautifully for him, placing light kisses teasingly against hot flesh. He gave a couple of firm strokes to hard flesh that had been avoided until now but quickly moved on, making Cloud groan low in his throat.

After several minutes, there was a large collection of red marks along the entire length of Cloud's body, clustered together in Cloud's most sensitive spots. Reno moved to Cloud's stomach, where a small puddle had collected from his dripping arousal. As Reno lapped at it, Cloud began to writhe, trying to make Reno pay attention to other parts of his anatomy.

'Reno,_ please_. Gods, please do something.' Cloud was panting so hard Reno was surprised he had air enough to speak.

Reno took a small bottle from the nightstand and slicked several fingers of his left hand, making sure that Cloud could see exactly what he was doing. He moved his hand down and slowly began to rub at Cloud's tight entrance, making sure not to enter.

'Tell me what you want, love.' Reno sucked a pink nipple into his mouth as he continued to tease the puckered hole, making Cloud moan loudly.

'_Please_, Reno. Please. I want you inside me.'

Cloud practically screamed in relief as Reno eased a digit into the tight heat. He gently massaged the velvety hole for a few moments until it accepted the intrusion more easily.

Reno was almost painfully hard once again as he eased a second finger into Cloud, amazed at how tight the blonde was.

'Relax, baby. Don't wanna hurt you.'

The muscles around his fingers loosened slightly, but Cloud was too aroused to relax fully so Reno began taking his time in preparing the blonde.

After a third finger was added Cloud began rocking his hips back, trying to thrust them deeper, and Reno decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He picked the small key off the dresser and unlocked Cloud's cuffs with it, massaging his arms to make sure they weren't stiff.

'Will you ride me baby?'

Clouds blush deepened slightly but he gave a small nod, so Reno rolled to lay on his back with his knees bent, giving Cloud a chair of sorts, and made sure his erection had a thick coating of lube. Cloud clambered on top of Reno, slightly shy at being so exposed, but quickly moved to position Reno's length at his entrance. Reno moved his hands to Cloud's hips to steady the blonde.

'Slowly,' Though Reno was sure that his lover was prepared enough, he didn't want to accidently hurt Cloud by moving too quickly.

Cloud put his hands on Reno's bent knees, stretching out his torso and making Reno growl in desire. He obligingly lowered himself slowly onto Reno's hardness, and they both gave a groan when Reno was fully seated inside the blonde. There was a second of stillness as they both got used to the sensation, but Cloud was soon moving again and Reno began a gentle rocking of his hips in time with Cloud.

Reno felt his breath catch at the sight of himself disappearing into Cloud's body. He couldn't decide whether to watch that or Cloud's blissful face in his clear enjoyment, eyes flicking between the two enticing sights.

Cloud soon began to increase his pace, impaling himself on Reno's length with more and more vigour, letting out a pleased groan with practically every thrust. This sight sent arousal shooting through Reno's entire body and he could feel the orgasm building at the base of his spine for the second time that evening. Reno began truly thrusting up into Cloud instead of the rocking motions he had been doing, which soon triggered Cloud's release.

The blonde looked amazing like that; cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and making inarticulate little noises of pleasure.

The muscles clenching tightly around his hardness soon sent Reno into his own bliss, and with one last deep thrust into Cloud and a harsh cry, Reno felt himself empty inside the blonde's tight heat.

They ground against each other for a moment longer, each trying to lengthen their pleasure, but Cloud soon sat back, eyes closed and rested against Reno's bent legs. Reno stroked his hands along lightly trembling thighs soothingly. He'd have to move Cloud soon, as he was still sheathed deeply inside the cadet, but right now he didn't want to disturb the clearly exhausted blonde.

Once their breathing had evened out slightly, Reno sat up, hugging Cloud to him. He stroked his hands down flushed sides before bringing them to rest on soft thighs and slowly lifted Cloud off his now limp length.

The blonde gave a small whimper as he was moved, but Reno gently placed him on the bed. They were a mess, but cleanup could wait until his lover was rested a bit more.

'You ok, love?'

'Mmmh, was good. Just tired.' Came the sleepy mumble.

Reno cradled Cloud in his arms, running his hands through damp blonde hair until even breathing told him that Cloud was asleep.

As he watched his lover breathe peacefully in sleep, Reno felt slightly guilty. He didn't like tiring his little blonde out so much, but found that he was doing it more and more these days- he simply couldn't get enough of Cloud.

He promised to himself that he'd control himself better from now on, try to spend more time with his lover outside of the bedroom. But for now they both needed cleaning up, so he went to fetch a damp cloth from the bathroom and gently set to work.


End file.
